Broken
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: Nova broke her leg, now Sprx have to take care of her the whole Christmas! Sprx&Nova! Chapter 6 Up!
1. Advent

Ok, my Christmas story. I want to update it while the month happen, to finish on holydays.

**Important Note: The monkeys are humans with monkey tails and ears in this story!**

**Broken**

"Bring me a shake now!" Nova yelled pointing Sprx

"Yes!" Sprx run to the cyber robot kitchen and start to prepare a banana shake.

"Sprx! Use only the best bananas!"

"Yes!" Sprx get hurry to put the bananas in the mixer.

"Sprx! Fresh milk only!"

"Yes!" Sprx took the milk carton and add some to the mixer. He turn ON the mixer.

"Sprx! Use second speed!"

"Yes!" Sprx press another button on the mixer.

"Sprx!..."

"What!? I'm doing it!"

"Just… put a straw"

Sprx sigh.

It was snowing outside, the cyber robot was cover by a large cape of snow, the whole city was. It was Christmas time.

A girl with yellow hair and pink eyes was lying at a sofa inside the cyber robot, she had a white sweater and pants; she got a blanket over her. She was looking the television, the snow made the signal poor so the image sometimes disappears.

"Sprx, can you check the cyber robot satellite?"

"What!? It's freaking cold outside!" said a red haired boy, in his hand he had a shake.

"So?" Nova asks taking the shake from Sprx hands.

Sprx made long sigh.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I have to spend the complete Christmas in bed!" Nova cry.

"It wasn't that bad"

"It wasn't?"

**-Flashback-**

"Move that there Sprx" said Antauri giving orders to Sprx with his radio to operate the crane coming from the cyber robot chest.

"Piece of cake!" Sprx yelled moving the pedals and pushing the buttons.

Nova was next to Antauri that was wearing only a jacket, Nova was wearing 10 pieces of cloth.

"Achu!"

"You have cold Nova?

"Yes…" Nova couldn't say to much down all that cloths.

"You can go inside the cyber robot, you don't have to stay here"

"It's ok, anyway it's my turn to make the guard"

"Huh? You can see with all those things in your way?"

"Yes I do!" Nova said turning to the wrong side.

"Umm… I insist you have to go back to the cyber robot"

Nova sigh "Ok…" Nova starts to walk to the cyber robot. Inside the crane Sprx was making the work of carrying boxes to a new construction on Shugazoom.

"For what was this button for… Otto explain me but I don't remember" Sprx said in way to press a green button.

"Oh well, it's not red, that means it's not danger" Sprx press the button.

"Cargo Free!" message appear in the crane monitor

"Oh! That's not good!"

The heavy box start to fell; Nova was right in the way of the box.

"Nova!" Antauri yelled as he runs to save her.

Nova could hear Antauri and suddenly stop, she turn around and saw Antauri running to her, but it was late the box crash just next to Nova.

Nova doesn't make a sound; she was too horrified that a 1 ton box was over her leg.

"Ahhhh!" Nova yelled as trying to free her leg.

"Nova don't move! You will hurt yourself!" Antauri said but she continues pulling. Antauri change his hands to his claws and destroy the box and what was inside.

Antauri take Nova and put her over his shoulder and walk to the cyber robot, her leg was bleeding. Sprx appear at the cyber robot leg entrance, and assist Antauri to carry Nova.

Both go to the med bay and put her on a bed.

"Sprx, In what was you thinking!? I though that Otto teach you how to use that thing"

"I know… is just that…" Sprx sigh "Who I'm kidding it's my fault" Sprx said with sadly.

Gibson enter to the bay.

"Let me see that…" said the blue haired boy that was wearing a doctor gown.

Nova start screaming as Gibson start to examine the hurt.

"You're lucky, it's just broke"

"Lucky! You're kidding me! It even wasn't my fault!"

"First of all I have to sterilize the hurt"

"Ok…" said Nova taking Sprx's tail.

"Huh?" Sprx was confused. Gibson adds alcohol to cotton then he put it in Nova's leg cleaning up the hurt.

Nova starts to scream and to press Sprx's tail, now both were screaming.

"Sprx!"

"Yes … Nova?" Sprx ask almost crying.

"You're a moron…" Nova said before she fainted.

**-End of Flashback-**

"You promise to take care of me until I get better"

"I promise that before knowing I was going to be your slave…" Sprx whisper.

"What!?"

"No, nothing"

"Sprx, I'm making you a favor"

"Whatever…" Sprx said looking at Nova's plaster, it have the Hyperforce quotes.

From Chiro: "Hope you get better! Love, Chiro" with a draw of him.

From Gibson: "Don't worry, this will last in about 65 days"

From Otto: "Wow awesome plaster! I wish I have one! I could eat all candies I want! Hehe! Otto W/H!" with lot of drawing.

From Antauri: "The Power of the Primate be with you"

Sprx hadn't written something yet.

"So? You want to write me something?" giving Sprx a marker.

"Umm, maybe later I have to fix the satellite so you can watch TV remember?"

"Ok, but then come here"

"Ok…" Sprx walk to the entrance of the room, he turn around to see Nova again. She was looking directly to Sprx's ass.

"What?" Sprx doesn't get what she was looking.

"Oh! Nothing" Nova turns around blushing and crossing her arms.

Sprx sigh, "December is going to be a long month…"


	2. Welcome to the month of hope

Second Chapter!

**Welcome to the month of hope... **

Sprx enter to the command center, he was freezing. Nova was asleep in the large sofa infront of the TV; the signal was perfect now.

"Great… I work for nothing"

Sprx sit next to Nova head, he took the control and watch TV. After some hours, the dark appear over Shugazoom, Sprx yawn. He looks his clock.

"12:45 AM…" Sprx saw Nova's face.

"She has a beautiful smile…" Sprx thought. He saw the marker in the table in front of him. He took it and go to the Nova's plaster and start writing in the inside part. Sprx finish writing and cover the marker. He continues watching TV, he couldn't fell asleep, he knew that he had to be there for Nova. If she fell or something goes wrong he has to be there. At 2AM Sprx go to the Nova's head side, he tried to sleep a little.

Some hours later…

"Wake up!" Nova yelled.

"Gah...!" Sprx jump from his sit.

Nova was sit next to him. "You have to do the breakfast, I can't do it now"

"But… What if I poison the team?"

"It's your problem, not my fault you…"

"Ok!... I'm going! There's no way you can wake up without being so aggressive?"

Nova just change channel in answer.

Sprx go to the kitchen and start to do the "breakfast".

The team starts to wake up one by one. The only thing that they think was breakfast after waking up. Sprx go to the table were Chiro, Otto and Gibson were already there, Chiro sleeping over the table, Gibson reading the newspaper and Otto claiming for food.

"Here is it!" Sprx put the breakfast in the center of the table.

"What's that…? Gibson asks putting the newspaper away.

"Huh? It my omelet, try it" Sprx said showing a formless yellow mass.

"You wish!"

"Oh please! Only one bite"

"I swear it just blink me" Chiro said with fear.

"Breakfast! At last" Otto said putting his fork on the omelet and eating it "Delicious!"

"I think I'm not going to take breakfast" Gibson said seeing Otto eat.

"Same here" Chiro said raising his hand.

Both go out the kitchen.

"Want to go eat outside?" Chiro ask to Gibson.

"Sure!"

An hour later…

Sprx go to the command center, he saw the lonely corner of it, he walk to Nova.

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"Want to go to select a Christmas tree?"

"I though Otto was who do that"

"Want to have the same tree of last year?"

"You're right… But…"

"It will only take a few minutes, please!"

"But… It's cold outside"

"Not really, its 3Pm, sun is shinning"

"Ok…"

Sprx took a pair of crutches, and help Nova to raise from her sit. The go out cyber robot in way to the Shugazoom Park. Lots of families were there choosing their Christmas trees. Sprx try to stay in Nova's speed, as she couldn't move too fast.

"You like this one?" Sprx ask pointing a beautiful tree.

"It's perfect for cyber robot!" Nova said with a smile. Nova tried to get near the tree, but the grass was humid and the crutch slide making Nova fell.

Nova close her eyes expecting a hit, she didn't feel anything, she open her eyes, to see Sprx next to her, his hand was down her head and his legs down her body. Their faces were just a few inches from each other.

Nova blush a little.

"Thanks…" was the only thing that Nova could say.

"No problem…" Sprx answer turning around to don't let Nova see his expression of shy.

Sprx help Nova to get her feet back on the ground, he calls the guy that was there.

"We want this tree… can you bring it to the cyber robot later?" Sprx was still thinking in what just happen.

"Sure" the man said and starts cutting the tree.

Nova and Sprx go out the park and back to the cyber robot, they don't said a word, their faces still blushing, Sprx had to admit it, that was the moment that he had been more close to Nova. He couldn't take out of his mind her face.

"She is so dam pretty" Sprx thought.

They enter to the cyber robot, the silence took the room, and they know they wanted each other, but they had a "problem".

"What would the team think?" both ask to themselves.

The shy was the real problem. They were sitting there, watching the TV, it was painful to turn around and see each other. They couldn't describe what they were feeling, Sprx tried to get closer to Nova. She saw Sprx intentions, but she doesn't do anything. He finally was next to Nova, she blush like mad lowering her head.

"Well…." Sprx said moving his arm over his head trying to put it around Nova.

"We are back!" Otto yelled as Chiro, Antauri and Gibson enter the room.

Sprx froze and feel a shock coming from his spinal cord; his arm was at half way. Nova was too shy to speak. They don't turn around it was too obvious what was happening to make them change their minds.

"Maybe… we arrive in a bad moment" Chiro said as he saw Sprx and Nova.


	3. Lights On

Sorry for the wait...

**Lights On **

The whole Hyperforce was in the Super Robot, a strong storm hit Shugazoom, and the whole city was locked in their houses.

"You doing it wrong Sprx!" Nova yelled as giving instructions to Sprx how to ensemble the tree foot. She was looking over the sofa how the "strong and smart boys" set the Christmas tree.

"I know how to do it Nova!" Sprx said waving a part of the base in his hand.

"I don't think so, that thing is going fall" said Nova putting her chin on the sofa endorsement.

"Is what you want" Sprx said giving her an angry view.

"Hehe, I want it to fall over you, Otto and Gibson" Nova said with a smile.

"And Chiro and Antauri?

"They have been good with me" said Nova looking them.

"What?! I have made everything you want!"

"You forgot? You're my slave, you have to do it anyway" said Nova getting back to TV, "Oh and you guys should check the instructions book before install the base".

"Instructions are for losers…" Sprx said, he turn around just to see the tree falling over him.

"Told ya" Nova said drinking some hot chocolate. The whole team laughs at Sprx.

"Puaj! Puaj!" Sprx spit some of the tree little branches "Help me!"

Otto and Gibson help Sprx to move the tree. Nova throws the instruction that fell next to Sprx.

"Ok… whatever you said princess" Sprx said as he took the little book.

Antauri sat next to Nova. She had a large metal table on her leg it was screwed deep in it.

"You should be wearing your plaster"

"Gibson said I don't need it"

"No, if you want to cure faster"

"But… It bothers me and makes me want to scratch it"

Antauri sigh.

"Oh… Ok, I'll start using it tomorrow" Nova replied annoyed.

"There is it!" Gibson yelled as the tree was already set up.

"Finally… Only 35 minutes to set a Christmas tree"

Sprx doesn't say anything, just walk out the room.

"You shouldn't be that bad with Sprx" Antauri said.

"Why?" Nova asks giving another drink to her chocolate.

"He is making a great effort taking care of you"

"What does that mean!?" Nova asks angry.

"It means that you're such an ogre with him"

Nova looks him angry and drink faster from her mug. Sprx appear at the room entrance with a box in his hands full with tree decorations.

"I want to decorate!" Nova yelled as she tried to stand.

"You're hurt… You can't" Sprx said putting the box next to the tree.

"Yes I…" Nova tries to stand by herself but she sit again thanks to the pain "Man… that hurt…" Nova said rubbing her leg.

"You're Ok?" Sprx ask sitting next to her and trying to rub her leg.

"I'm Ok…" Nova said putting her leg away form his hands.

"I can help you to put the decorations if you want"

Nova tried to fight back the tears, she couldn't believe that Sprx was being nice with her; even she was so bad with him.

"I'll love to" Nova said looking Sprx directly to the eyes with a smile

Sprx smile and help Nova to walk to the tree. Nova start to put the decorations on the lower part of the tree with Sprx help, Otto and Gibson add the lights. Chiro and Antauri add the star at the top of the tree. As they finish Sprx connect the lights and turn off the command room light.

"It's beautiful!" Nova yelled looking the tree.

"Yes it is…" answered Sprx looking Nova's face.

"Huh?"

Sprx turn around faster he can. Nova laughs at this.

"Thank you Sprx" Nova said giving him a kiss in the cheek and put her tail around his waist. Sprx do the same. Only Antauri see both being wished.


	4. Passion Bomb

Zzzzzz... 1:13 AM... Enjoy...

**Passion Bomb **

**- **

It was late, really late. Nova couldn't sleep; she was changing channels like crazy.

"There's nothing good" Nova said trying to find a position to sleep "Ouch!" Nova feel how her leg hurt for a second "Please not again…" her leg start to send extreme pain, she was trying no to scream. She starts to feel a cold sweat coming from her forehead, she close her eyes to forget the pain, after 15 minutes in the hell, the pain disappear. "What the hell is going on with me?" Nova asks to herself with her eyes closed.

"Something wrong?" Sprx ask who appear from the nothing, he was on the other side of the endorsement of the sofa with a glass of milk; he was wearing a Santa outfit like pajama.

"Nothing…" Nova said faster she could and roll into the other side of the sofa.

"You sure? I can stay with you if you want"

Nova though for a moment.

"Well, Ok" Nova finally said pulling the blanket over her. Sprx put some coverlets on the floor next to the sofa. Sprx bring a pillow down his arm and throw it over sofa. He sat in his improvised bed and drank the milk in one go.

Nova looks the whole thing "You're weird" Nova said with a smile.

Sprx put the glass on the table next to him and put his head on the pillow. He pulls about 4 blankets over him.

"Yeah… weird"

Sprx had a serious face "There's something you want to talk?"

"Why you ask?"

"Just wondering…"

After a few seconds…

"Night…" Sprx said giving the back to Nova.

Nova fell asleep looking Sprx head back.

Some hours later…

Nova woke up, she was facing down. Her leg was hurting again, she rubs her leg until the pain disappears, her eyes were almost closed; she was really tired. Her mouth was dry; she put her hands on the sofa surface to stand up, founding it quite interesting. She continue touching.

She turn around to see sofa, her blanket was floating from sofa to floor. Her eyes wide when she manages that she was over Sprx, the thing that she touch was the Sprx chest. Her face was completely red, she look up to see Sprx face that at least was enjoying the whole thing. She slowly tried to stand up, but accidentally hit the table making the glass fell hitting Sprx in the head.

"Uuuh... Ooooh… What the heck is going on?" Sprx ask rubbing his head.

Nova doesn't move she was more ashamed for had hit Sprx in the head.

Sprx face turns red as he saw Nova over him completely. Their faced were just a few inches away.

"Sorry…" Nova said trying to stand up.

"No, no it's ok" Sprx said taking her from the back of her neck. Nova was surprised that Sprx had lose all shy.

Nova accept the proposal and put her head again in Sprx chest, he wrap her and entwine his tail with hers.

"You're comfortable?"

Nova nodded; both still blushing like mad.

Sprx rubs Nova's head softly, Nova use her tail to play with Sprx.

"I'm so happy you're here with me" Sprx said.

"You're happy?"

"Absolutely" Sprx said kissing her in the forehead.

There was a silence… a silence that any of them could explain, the room was completely peaceful, the snow outside was falling slower than normal, and the dark was an ally. They enjoy all that time they could, nothing could interrupt that moment, nothing…

Nova's leg start to hurt again, she tried to groan more low she could. Again 15 minutes of pain invade her body; it stop and Nova was breathing faster than usual.

Sprx hear it "You're Ok?" Sprx said looking her face.

Nova moves over Sprx placing her head in his shoulder. "Now… I'm ok…" Nova said kissing him slowly in the lips.


	5. Merry Christmas Message!

I was going to add a chapter to this story, but its late and Christmas dinner is going to start in a few hours for me, so I just want to say thanks to all you people that had help me to continue with my stories giving me reviews, I really appreciate your time your giving me to became a better writer. From my part I want to give you a hug to all you guys and wish you a** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
**

Otto: Dinner!!!

Me: YAY!

You friend,

**GrizlyPhantom :)  
**


	6. Cheater!

Don't kill me please xD

**Cheater! **

**- **

Sprx saw the bus stop in front of him, he was wearing red pants and jacket and a black scarf. The city was silent; the wood bench was cover by the snow, he cleaned a part of it and sits. His face show peace, he was happy, everything was going good in his life, nothing could be bad.

Sprx stand up, the bus doesn't arrive, he looks the street over the street; the falling snow doesn't let him see too far. Sprx start to hear screams coming from his right, he turn around and saw a young lady getting attacked by a thief. The thief took the purse of the woman, but she put resistance, the thief punches her so she leaves the purse. The thief ran next to Sprx.

"Where you think your going?" said Sprx changing his human arm to robot type, and then activating his magnet (A/N: JinMay way). It attracted the purse and the thief with it. Sprx took the purse and catch the thief, Sprx use his weapons to create a magnetic handcuff on the thief hands.

The young lady still on the ground, Sprx squat next to her, he extended his arm to help her.

"Come with me… you're bleeding"

She touched her mouth and saw her fingers. There was blood where she touches. She took Sprx hand and go back again on her feet.

"Thank you…" said the woman with a sweet voice taking her purse from Sprx hand.

"It's nothing" said Sprx putting his hands on the back of his head "you should clean that that hurt" said making a signal to follow him. They arrive to a drinking-trough in a part of park in front of the bus stop. The woman starts to clean herself while Sprx talk to passing policemen about the thief. Sprx go back with the woman who continues trying to clean herself but the blood continues appearing.

"Let me see…" Sprx said taking her chin.

The woman blush, but Sprx was only doing it in a helping way.

"What are you doing?"

Sprx froze; he recognizes the voice in just a second, he turn around to find an angry Nova using her crutches.

"Ah!" Sprx yelled leaving the woman's chin. The woman walks out of there leaving Sprx and Nova alone.

"You have made horrible things Sprx"

"I…"

"I know you can flirt on other females"

"…"

"But I don't know you cheat… and on me"

"I don't even know her!"

Nova was too angry to listen; she walk next to Sprx who close his eyes knowing what was coming, she release a slap in Sprx face.

Sprx took his face in pain trying not to scream.

"You deserve that and even more!" Nova said almost crying.

"Nova, please! Let me explain…"

Nova looks the red mark of her hand in Sprx face, she pass him in way to the Cyber Robot. Sprx don't turn around, he just continue rubbing his cheek. Sprx was silent until he listen a crushing sound. He turns around to see Nova lying on the ground. He run next to her, she was pale, and her breathing was really fast, she was sweating cold. Sprx took her in his hands and run faster he can to the Cyber Robot. Those minutes were like months for Sprx, Nova was dying in his hands.

Once he arrive to the Cyber Robot, he open the main door and enter with Nova, he enter to the med bay like if were no tomorrow. He calls for Gibson while putting her in the bed.

A few hours later…

Gibson continue checking Nova in the med bay, the whole team was in the command room. Sprx had his hands in his face in fault.

Gibson finally appear at the door, Sprx rush next to him and start asking lot of question.

"First of all, I don't know if she is going to be Ok" Gibson said sadly.

"Why?! What happen?!" Sprx ask shaking Gibson from his shirt.

"The hurt in her leg is infected, she doesn't follow my instruction properly, she doesn't use her plaster all the time and don't care about her nourishment"

"Can I see her?" Sprx ask entering to the med bay without waiting for an answer.

Sprx sit next to Nova, he took her hand and wait.


End file.
